


【好兆头】【AC】Nephalem【完结】

by orphan_account



Series: 神曲 [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 恶魔怀上了天使的孩子，好像世界末日还需要更多征兆似的。





	1. Chapter 1

亚茨拉斐尔alpha/克鲁利omega  
本文内容均基于《艾格尼丝 风子的精良准确预言书》，详细记述人类历史最后十一年某些事实纪实

 

十一年前

 

就像地球上所有未结合先孕的omega一样，克鲁利正泡在浴缸里仔细回忆到底哪次让他意外中标。出于某种不可言喻的原因，天使和恶魔都迎合了人间第二性征的设定，所有天使都是alpha，但并非所有恶魔都是omega，恶魔什么性征都有——这再次证明了地狱的种族多样性、艺术家数量和坏掉的水管长度都远胜天堂。只要他们愿意，他们完全不受任何生物本能、繁殖过程的影响，他们甚至可以达成平权人士的终极诉求，让热潮期和腺体一并消失。  
也就是说，在正常情况下，克鲁利就算花上一年时间跟亚茨拉斐尔换着花样滚床单都不会有今天的结果。但坏就坏在某次喝光一瓶顶级干邑后，他换了一种诱惑天使的方式。克鲁利还记得他任由热潮席卷自己和天使时说了什么：“你不想做个真正的alpha、亲吻真正的omega吗？你不想试试他们做爱的方式吗？”Aziraphale用热情的亲吻和抚摸作出回答，他们甚至来不及到床上，就在克鲁利面积大得过分的餐桌上放任自己像普通人类一样纠缠着合为一体。  
事后亚茨拉斐尔先赞美了克鲁利的身体，又赞美了上帝赋予人类第二性征的精妙设计，随即开始忏悔自己在刚刚1小时24分钟里犯下的罪孽，克鲁利边听边睡着了。恶魔当然不需要睡眠，但一个刚刚经历过激烈情事、耳边还有alpha碎碎念的普通omega需要。何况克鲁利最爱睡觉，睡觉可是凡间乐事之一，他用睡过几乎整个19世纪的劲头睡去，等他醒来，无论是避孕还是和亚茨拉斐尔谈谈都已经太晚了。  
克鲁利心不在焉地看着墙角茁壮拔节的植物，琢磨着要不要告诉亚茨拉斐尔他能成为历史上第一个让恶魔受孕的天使了。他不想堕胎，倒不因为他认为堕胎有罪——他又不是反女性反omega、只在乎人口红利和税收的政客，只因为他还没生过孩子呢，尤其没生过亚茨拉斐尔的孩子。他还敢用西班牙宗教裁判所的勋章打包票，天使绝不会让他堕胎的，几千年来与人类的朝夕相处也对他产生了相同的影响，只是方向有所不同而已。他最担心的就是自己在地狱的同事和天使在天堂的同僚，想想他们会怎么做吧，没准会将那孩子挖出来钉在十字架上呢。克鲁利为自己的邪恶念头打了个寒噤，他可和亚茨拉斐尔一起目睹过耶稣被钉上去时的惨状，那些痛苦的哀鸣足足缠绕了他半个月。  
毫无预兆地，客厅的电视突然发出声音，哈斯塔和利古尔坐在休杰克曼和伊恩麦克莱恩旁边，这些没品位的家伙居然开始荼毒诺顿秀了：“晚八点，墓地见。”克鲁利沮丧地打个响指，包裹着他身体的水化为紧身黑西装。他站起来，看了看表，跨出浴缸，明显带着怒气的动作把窗台上的鼠尾草吓得窸窸窣窣抖个不停。克鲁利走向他最宝贝的1926年产黑色宾利古董车，驶向M25号环形公路。他想，完成任务后再告诉亚茨拉斐尔吧，没什么好着急的，又不是世界末日。


	2. Chapter 2

 

事实上，世界末日确实要到来了。克鲁利盯着那个篮子，装有神之大敌、诸王的毁灭者、无底深渊的天使、被称作龙的野兽、此界的王子、谎言之父、撒旦之种和黑暗之君的篮子，绝望地问：“为什么是我？”  
“你显然极受宠信。”哈斯塔恶狠狠地回答，“总部对你做出的业绩一清二楚，当然得适当给你点表现的机会了。”克鲁利不相信他的话，很少有恶魔不做的事，排名第一的就是“不要相信恶魔”。  
宾利车在黑暗中疾驰，速度显然已经突破了所有国家所有公路的最高限制，这对于一辆油表盘始终为零、司机不仅戴墨镜还经常把两只手从方向盘上拿下去做其他事的车来说可真是奇迹。克鲁利看了眼手表，胡思乱想着：如果把车停在这儿，停在这条又黑又潮、荒无人烟的大路上，把篮子拿出去，用力抡上一圈又一圈然后撒手……  
克鲁利有恶魔广泛缺乏的想象力，其他同僚可能不清楚这种能力一旦被他发挥到极致会有多可怕，但神之大敌、诸王的毁灭者、无底深渊的天使、被称作龙的野兽、此界的王子、谎言之父、撒旦之种和黑暗之君显然清楚，即使他还是个裹在襁褓中的婴儿也一清二楚。人类婴儿的自我保护机制是惊跳、发热、哭号等一系列摧残哺育者心力的手段，恶魔婴儿就直接得多，它们只会下意识地识别并攻击威胁者最脆弱的部位。当你了解这些知识后，你就会明白黑色宾利为什么会骤然刹车，克鲁利为什么会像刚洗了个圣水澡一样痛苦地蜷缩在座位上。  
在意识到驾驶座上的红发男人暂时失去谋杀自己的想象力和行动力后，篮子里的敌基督发出一阵高似一阵的空袭警报声，高亢，无词，带着胜利的喜悦。

 

下午三点，伦敦市苏活区，克鲁利坐在亚茨拉斐尔那间陈旧潮湿堆满书籍的小书店里，桌上摆满酒瓶。与“敌基督已经降世天堂地狱之战一触即发人类世界即将彻底毁灭”相比，“嘿我突然怀了你的孩子又突然流产了”实在不值得一提，甚至连想一想都会让恶魔的逼格骤降。因此他像以往一样尽情享受窖藏多年的美酒，用精密的话术诱惑天使着手破坏自己的邪恶计划。在两人就基因学、社会人口统计学和原教旨主义者等问题均达成一致后，亚茨拉斐尔小心翼翼地握住他的手摇了摇：“肯定比那些圣人有趣得多。”  
“当然，从长远来看，这都是为那孩子好。”克鲁利说，“咱们有点像他的……教父，监督他被抚养成人，时刻关注他的信仰教育和个人成长问题。”  
亚茨拉斐尔快乐地笑起来：“我还从没想过这一点呢。教父，哦，我们是教父。”克鲁利合上金黄色的瞳孔，并不打算接话，也不打算告诉天使他刚刚失去了做父亲的机会，他只想快点参加次日美国文化专员别墅的保姆面试。  
克鲁利穿上讲究的软呢套装、手持长柄伞，大部分人都认为他是随风而来的玛丽·波平斯阿姨，小部分人会边盯着他帽檐下露出的红色卷发看边认定他也乐于给有需要的成年人提供催眠服务，当然不会用唱摇篮曲、讲睡前故事的方法。克鲁利本不需要亲自上阵，但他才不会把坐在小沃洛克床边唱摇篮曲的机会让给阿什托雷斯，他将大舌头的敌基督塞进小被子，柔声说：“你听我的。”他看着小沃洛克的眼神就像在看自己永远也不会拥有的孩子。

 

星期三

 

沃洛克的十一岁生日派对简直是场灾难，尤其对负责清理现场糕点痕迹的清洁工和刚发现搞错孩子的天使和恶魔来说。和沃洛克不同，塔德菲尔德的亚当的十一岁生日没有派对，只有他的三个好朋友和一条完全按照他喜好生长的小狗。此刻他就坐在超市手推车自杀墓地中央的牛奶箱上，手摸着小狗往外翻的黑耳朵，努力用脚跟敲打箱边的方式演奏一曲《圣诞颂歌》。他从容自若地聆听着朋友们的争吵，他们跳跃话题的能力一如既往，很快从布莱恩家订阅的日报吵到天使和魔鬼，当然不是丹布朗的那本书。  
小辣椒佩帕正一如既往严肃地发表自己的宗教见解，当然是和平权思想、青春萌动结合以后的那种：“我不明白，游戏有什么好玩的？就像戈里希，每天只知道打游戏和养热带鱼，一点儿都不讨人喜欢。”  
温斯利戴反驳她：“要是每个人都只会读书，那不可怕得多。”  
“我觉得挺好，游戏里什么都会发生。”布莱恩沉浸在自己的世界里，“你们玩过鬼泣吗，我叔叔经常偷着玩。他说故事里的恶魔斯巴达和天使伊娃相爱，天使给恶魔生了一对双胞胎呐。哥哥叫维吉尔，弟弟叫但丁，他们被统称为纳菲利姆。天堂和地狱一起追杀他们，天使就把他们藏在我们的世界里。”  
理性思考者温斯利戴从根源上制止了他接下来所有可能的幻想：“天使不能生育，这种事是不可能发生的。”  
“那恶魔呢？”佩帕问，“恶魔能生孩子吗？我妈说吉尔多山谷藏着很多待产的恶魔，但我爸说那只是对羊群的比喻。”  
“当然能，你没看过电影吗？他们专给善良的正派人生孩子。”布莱恩又找到新的演说方向，“正派人会请主角想方设法杀他们，在墓地、地窖和停电的起居室里大战三百回合。”  
“我不知道为什么所有人都害怕恶魔的孩子。”亚当挑了个好时机切入话题，他们向来都乐意跟随他的思路，就像狼群乐意跟头狼捕猎一样。  
“哦，恶魔的宝宝跟我们长得不一样，他们有犄角尾巴和蹄子。”佩帕说。  
“可我们没见过，谁能保证他们不会跟我们长得一模一样呢。”亚当回答。  
“他们会用各种方式屠杀我们。”布莱恩展示出自己庞大的观影量：“比如潜入梦境，操纵娃娃，扭曲肢体，在天花板上攀岩。”  
“那都是人类想象出来的，电影又不是现实。”亚当反驳道，“照我看，好莱坞编剧们的想法比恶魔邪恶多了。”  
“如果恶魔有了天使的宝宝，我们就没必要杀死他们了。就像我妈做番茄土豆浓汤一样，倒一半善良再倒一半邪恶，搅拌搅拌就很好喝。”温斯利戴大脑中管控理智的部分被美食占领，土豆块和罗勒正在杏仁核摇旗呐喊，准备朝前额叶发起总攻。  
亚当向来尊重他的意见，铿锵有力地总结道：“对，没必要杀他们。”

 

当晚，亚当做了个噩梦。梦里并没有举着剪刀手的弗雷迪，只有一辆隐没在黑暗里的汽车，驾驶座上的红发男人脸色和电影里所有被猎魔人刺穿身体的恶魔一样惨白，他捂着腹部，看上去痛苦极了。  
不知道为什么，亚当确信自己对他变成这副模样负有责任——这种情感在某些成年alpha群体中很常见，他们被精神学家称为“白马王子综合症患者”。亚当琢磨着该怎么才能弥补自己莫名其妙的愧疚，但在他睡意朦胧半睡半醒的头脑里还闪现着下午的总结性发言以及和丹布朗小说毫无关联的两个名词，他在梦中翻了个身，一切都有规律地混乱起来。  
与此同时，黑色宾利车以一百四十码的速度开到牛津郡平原，正缓慢地爬坡减速，克鲁利猛地抓住亚茨拉斐尔的手，完全不在意天使正按着太阳穴起劲地感受着此地可能存在的某种超自然神秘力量：“我感觉到了！”  
“是爱吗？”  
“是孩子！”克鲁利拼命拽他的手，亚茨拉斐尔拼命往回拉自己的胳膊：“什么孩子？”  
伊甸园之蛇的金黄色瞳孔在“你这混蛋”和“你这笨蛋”间变换了几个来回，最终说出口的话却格外温柔：“当然是你和我的孩子。”


	3. Chapter 3

 

“怎么可能？！我们已经十一年没做过……做过能制造出后代的那种事了！”亚茨拉斐尔压低了嗓音，还四处打量，好像深夜的英国乡村小路上埋伏着一群专门窃听路过行人对话的清教徒似的。  
克鲁利瞪他：“就是十一年前那次！”  
亚茨拉斐尔的声音猛然拔高：“你怀了这孩子十一年，不告诉我？！”  
克鲁利的声音也不甘落后：“怎么可能？！你看太多中国神话了！”  
“这和神话没有任何关系，我需要你对我说实话！”  
“你为什么会觉得我在骗你？！”  
“你是恶魔，骗人就是你一直在做的事！”  
两人对望了一秒，都觉得用冷静的情绪和正常的音调对话更舒服。亚茨拉斐尔不好意思地望着他，克鲁利用天使习惯的音量解释道：“我想告诉你的，他本来很乖很健康，却毫无预兆地消失了，就在咱们搞错孩子的那天晚上。”  
“谁搞错了孩子？”亚茨拉斐尔一本正经地问。  
“我搞错的。”克鲁利更正道，“好吧，不是我的人。嗯，你明白的，是撒旦信徒们。重点是他突然消失了，就像他本来就不该存在一样。”  
亚茨拉斐尔看向他的目光充满怜惜、爱意、愧疚、难过和气愤：“你一定很痛，克鲁利，我应该陪在你身边的。”  
“哦，没那么夸张。”克鲁利被他煽情的台词搞得全身发麻，“只有一点点疼，时间很短，没有血和其他不必要的液体，不影响正常活动，也没有其他后遗症。我立刻就能走路，还能跟你喝酒呢。”随即他才意识到自己的回答有多像无痛流产手术广告，暗暗庆幸此刻他们并不在刚颁布了《心跳法案》的佐治亚州。  
“不管出于什么原因，他现在都回来了，也许这是不可言喻的计划的一部分。”亚茨拉斐尔渴望地看向他腹部，“别担心，这次有我陪着你们。”  
克鲁利示意他适当动动手，天使拼命摇头：“不行，我会烫伤你。”  
“上次制造他的时候，你可不是这么说的。”  
当他过分小心地将手贴在克鲁利的丝绸衬衫上时，亚茨拉斐尔突然想到了一个关键性问题：“你在看路吗？”  
答案是自行车撞在宾利车前盖上的响声、人类女性的惊叫和咣的一声，车子被迫停住了。  
“你撞到什么人了。”亚茨拉斐尔将手从他腹部挪开，小心翼翼地打开车门。  
“我没有。”克鲁利说，“是什么人撞到我了。”

 

治好仲夏夜车祸中女主角的自行车没花费他们多长时间，和从前的玛丽修女如今的管培中心负责人的对话也十分轻松，除确认恶魔依然不喜欢被天使夸善良、十一年前这里确实有第三个孩子存在外，他们什么信息都没得到。不，应该说克鲁利什么都没得到，亚茨拉斐尔起码意外拿到一本美国疯女人留下的书——那时他还不知道这就是天使渴望了几千年的《艾格尼丝·风子的精良准确预言书》。  
天使拿起书后整个人就不对劲了，就像他突然发现那本来自美国的出版物患上了世间罕有的书类疾病，忙着联系医生进行手术一样，他与克鲁利的告别言不由衷，敷衍地跟他打了招呼就消失在书店门后。克鲁利喃喃自语着，突然觉得特别孤独，有种被人丢下的失落感。  
“该死的孕期荷尔蒙”，他边诅咒边试图撞上一只刺猬，但却错过了。整晚他都以一种非常不文雅但非常符合自己原型生活习惯、非常讨亚茨拉斐尔喜欢的姿势缠绕在宽大的座椅上，忧心忡忡地望着天花板。如今他担心的事比鲍里斯·约翰逊还多，他担心下面那帮人找他麻烦，担心上面那帮人找亚茨拉斐尔麻烦，担心敌基督突然出现在某个完全不适宜出现的场合，还担心孩子会再次突然消失……克鲁利第一次无比厌恶漫长的黑夜、无比期待清晨的到来，晨光初露，他就飞快地打给了亚茨拉斐尔。他不知道的是天使也正站在电话机前，用比他还迫切的心情等待他打来的电话。  
“来第三个非固定汇合点见我。”  
“是凉亭、公交车站还是大英博物馆的咖啡馆？”  
克鲁利在墨镜后翻个白眼：“凉亭啦，我十五分钟后到。”

 

周五

 

即使知道他正处于omega情绪波动最剧烈的时期，亚茨拉斐尔依然勇气可嘉地用“伟大计划”“不可言喻”“神圣”“宽恕”等他最厌恶的词汇激怒他。  
“我是恶魔，我永远都不会被宽恕的，你对此一清二楚。”克鲁利气得在亭子里绕了好几圈，“我们得找到那个男孩。”  
“然后怎么办呢？我们要消灭他吗？”  
“总得有人来做这件事，但我个人不赞同杀小孩——”  
亚茨拉斐尔温柔但迫切地打断他，像急着向他证明什么似的：“你是恶魔，我是善良的一方，我不需要杀小孩。”克鲁利抬起右手食指准备反驳，但天使没给他机会，“如果你杀了他，这个世界就能苟延残喘好一阵子，天堂就不用大开杀戒了。”  
“哈，你不用大开杀戒，这话说得太清高了不是吗？你站在道德制高点上不会被冻死吗？”克鲁利不想承认自己有点伤心，他把这归结为该死的孕期荷尔蒙，“要我说，你就该用你神圣的手去杀了那孩子。”  
“我才不杀任何人。”  
亚茨拉斐尔固执地不肯杀人，不肯承认他们多到让打字员罢工的共同点，不肯承认他喜欢他，也不肯和他一起离开。哪怕克鲁利近乎哀求地说：“宇宙浩瀚无边，即使人类的世界在战争中化为乌有，我们也可以一起走，只有你、我，还有孩子。”  
“一起？”亚茨拉斐尔瞪大了眼睛，克鲁利施展浑身解数诱惑他：“我有了你的孩子，我们是一边的，记得吗？我们能像真正的alpha和omega一样生活，我们有共同的阵营。”  
“我们才没有过，再也没有了！”亚茨拉斐尔用这句话结束了他们六千年来的私会，克鲁利放弃了说服他的努力，尽力让自己潇洒地走出凉亭。幸好墨镜遮住了他的眼睛，否则所有人都会看见一个恶魔在阳光下默默流泪，这可不是什么好现象，哪怕在世界末日时也不是。


	4. Chapter 4

 

周六

 

用哈斯塔的话说，克鲁利在人间呆的时间太长，他已经被同化了。从某种角度上看，哈斯塔看恶魔和特朗普挑老婆的眼光一样精准。此时的克鲁利就像所有沉浸在失恋痛苦中的人类一样，怀抱一桶爆米花，在电影院最佳观影位置区域选了个座位。和人类不同的是，只要克鲁利想看电影，他所在的电影院就会奇迹般地只有他一个观众，还会奇迹般地将正在热映的院线片换成任何一部他想看的片子，无论年代多么久远，无论有没有公开放映资格，无论是不是梅尔•吉布森的《爱国者》。  
无独有偶，天使每次去他最爱的利兹酒店喝下午茶时，每次都奇迹般地不需要预约，奇迹般地吃到所有他喜爱的甜点，与克鲁利有约时还能坐到奇迹般地刚空出来的双人桌。说不清他们中间谁影响了谁，又或者是他们一起被人类影响了。人类似乎在利用职务之便为自己谋取方便这一领域特别有天赋，仅次于此的是他们摧毁环境、使生命更悲惨的能力。克鲁利自己绞尽脑汁想出来的招数，还不够人类想出的一半有效。  
克鲁利一如既往地戴着墨镜，把腿搭在前排座位上，看一部英国3岁以下小孩最爱的动画片，主角是三只兔子，标题是《周六早晨的欢乐时光》——这也是他被人类影响的铁证之一：他开始给孩子提供胎教了。兔子的周六也许是欢乐的，但一定是充满惊吓的，特别是它们中间那只突然变成表情狰狞的哈斯塔、左边那只又被突然变身成哈斯塔的伙伴开膛破肚后。  
这意味着克鲁利胎教的首次尝试和遮掩自己弄丢敌基督的多次尝试都失败得一塌胡涂，和从古至今所有面临死亡威胁的朱丽叶一样，他迅速做出了反应，他跑出电影院，跳进宾利车，开去找他开书店的罗密欧。

“天使！对不起，我真诚地向你道歉，无论我之前说了什么伤害你的话，我都不是真心的。你原谅我好吗？好，你原谅了。”克鲁利尽力让自己表现得真诚、温柔、热情，尽管前两种性格特质基本从未在他身上出现过。亚茨拉斐尔看到他的表情简直能用惊喜来形容，但当他示意他们一起上车时，天使眉头紧皱，一副天人交战、头顶有光环的小人最终获胜的表情。  
“下面那帮人发现是我的错了，但我们还来得及一起逃走。去半人马座阿尔法星，那儿有好多闲置的星球，没人会注意到我们的。我要在那儿生下孩子，你说过这次你会保护我们的。”克鲁利没说完就意识到，如果剔除他们的处境和彼此的身份，他现在所做的事和所说的话有多像肥皂剧里被alpha抛弃的大肚子omega：苦苦哀求一起私奔，不惜拿孩子留住对方…… 亚茨拉斐尔的目光随着他的动作移动，从他平坦的腹部移到四处乱晃的修长手指。克鲁利全身上下每截肢体都是纤细修长的，像个没有赘肉的衣服架子，只要他愿意，即使快临盆也能苗条得随时都可以走“维多利亚的秘密”开场大秀，压轴C位的那种。  
克鲁利能看出天使眼里的爱意和欣赏，但在亚茨拉斐尔头脑的皮质扶手椅深处，名为信仰但被他称作愚蠢的情绪正迅速占领阵地：“你太异想天开了，克鲁利。听着，你别怕，我很确定只要我能找到正确的人来处理，一切都会安然无恙的——”  
“别傻了，没有什么正确的人，只有上帝！但他行事诡秘，也不和我们任何人交谈！”克鲁利迅速移动到亚茨拉斐尔面前，试图用身高优势给自己的演讲增加一些说服力，人类政客和传销组织头目都是这么做的，目前他还没学会区分这两个数目庞大到惊人的群体，“你这么聪明，像你这么聪明的人怎么会做出这种蠢事！”  
一瞬间，亚茨拉斐尔明显流露出动摇，但也只有一瞬间。他抿了抿唇，给出慈悲的眼神和回答：“我原谅你。”  
克鲁利感觉到腹中的孩子正为此打一套组合拳，他潇洒地转过身：“我要回家了，天使。我要收拾东西然后远走高飞。”他打开车门，提高嗓门，当着整条街道熙熙攘攘的行人的面把肥皂剧剧情演个彻底，“你再也别想见我和孩子了，等我到了行星上，我压根不会想起你来！”

 

事实上，克鲁利没机会抵达任何一颗行星，当他在电视上听到地狱专程传达给他的信息时，他转动的第一个念头就是亚茨拉斐尔会不会面临如他一样的处境： “你所说的每一个字都不会成为呈堂证供，而会成为地狱中所有受难灵魂的娱乐。因为无论那些折磨有多么难熬，无论罪人有多么痛苦，你所经历的都会更糟。” 

“我们会让你享受到西班牙宗教审判所研发的每一项刑罚，用你想象不到的方式撕裂你的身体……别妄想从我们手中逃脱，克鲁利，你和可能存在的肮脏的小崽子。”  
克鲁利下意识按住腹部，哈斯塔说得没错，他越来越像人类了。


	5. 番外一

亚茨拉斐尔书店的书桌和克鲁利休息室里的大理石桌子一样整洁有序，只是前者容纳的物品种类、数量和面积远胜过后者，除了形形色色的印刷刊物、甜品和热饮，时而还会出现一些与阅读完全无关的事物。  
比如此刻，克鲁利就枕着1830年版《布封自然史》和1910年版《纹章学图考》，以一种也许不舒服、但绝对相当诱惑的姿势躺在摊开的古董书和艺术画册中。他仅穿一件长及脚踝的亚麻长袍，头戴镀金王冠——那可是亚茨拉斐尔收藏中货真价实的文物之一，披着长长的红色卷发，胸前挂着更货真价实的十字架吊坠，光裸的脚搭在《兰登书屋版艺术百科》第二卷第七页的圣母像上。  
刚进门就看到这一情景的亚茨拉斐尔倒吸一口冷气，急切地扑过去，伸出颤抖的手捧起被恶魔践踏的古籍：“这幅画是赝品，比例不对，我以前居然没发现！”他懊恼地叹了口气，这才把注意力尽数放在克鲁利身上，惊讶得差点扔掉手里的书，“天啊，你怎么戴着十字架？！”  
克鲁利反问：“我在你面前穿得像受难的耶稣，你却只注意一张图片的真伪？”  
“绝非如此。”亚茨拉斐尔从记忆的沼泽里艰难跋涉，急切地搜寻六千年来爱情小说主角们在沟通过程中总结出的经验，“我不是故意忽视你的，你就像达·芬奇绘制的古典油画般俊美，快和我屋里的所有事物融合在一起了，你生来就该睡在我桌子上——”  
“停下，太丢脸了，花言巧语真不适合你。”克鲁利嫌弃地皱眉，但勉强支起上半身贴近天使的动作暴露出他对这套说辞极为受用，“现在请告诉我，亚茨拉斐尔，你会对一个贸然闯入你房间、企图对你的珍贵藏书做一些不可饶恕之事的恶魔做什么呢？”  
亚茨拉斐尔不受控制地扫过他若隐若现的曲线，意识到袍子下什么都没有后，视线迅速迅速盯住镌刻在书匣上的烫金标题：“我猜我会去抓你。”  
“有趣的计划。”克鲁利歪过头，王冠随之倾斜，在他头顶危险地摇摇欲坠，“你很快就会抓到我的，毕竟这是你的地盘。你轻而易举地把我推倒在犯罪现场，用圣器压住我的胸膛。”  
“只压一会儿，一会儿就摘下来。”亚茨拉斐尔说，他望着那根发光发热的吊坠，要不是一直被克鲁利瞪着，他早用响指让它消失了。  
“当然，你说了算，天使。现在我一点儿力气都没有，我是你的了。”克鲁利眨眨眼，“接下来呢？”  
“我会狠狠地惩罚你。”亚茨拉斐尔意识到不陪克鲁利玩到尽兴为止，他就别想把那要命的东西从对方单薄的胸膛上扯下来。他将书放到旁边的书架上，脱掉大衣，摘下围巾，走到桌边，居高临下地俯视着恶魔，伸出一根手指抵在十字架上，用力按下去：“现在感觉怎么样？你这不敬畏知识、不尊重书籍、不爱护文物的邪魔。”  
克鲁利随着他的动作倒在桌上，咬着嘴唇蜷起腿，双手攥着他的胳膊哀求：“停下，我的心脏要融化了……”  
亚茨拉斐尔摇摇头，压制住周身汹涌而出的爱怜，戴上不为所动的假面，另一只手撩起他的袍子，很快顺着他光裸的腿根摸到满手湿滑：“你的另一处器官似乎还完好无损，而我的手指似乎能奇迹般地满足你的所有要求。”  
“别这么对我。”克鲁利小声呻吟，他上半身被完全按倒在书桌上，使不上力气，腰肢酸软，双腿时而踢动时而僵直，任由天使能随心所欲延展的手指在他身体里来回动作。他像被烫伤一样胡乱摸索自己的脸颊、脖颈和锁骨，唯独不敢触碰压制着他的十字架。当亚茨拉斐尔抵住敏感的子宫口极富技巧地揉按，并放任指尖带出些许神力时，克鲁利双手攥住衣襟，嘶叫着达到高潮，身体挺动得像濒死的小兽，理查二世的王冠随之滚落地面。  
亚茨拉斐尔满意地将十字架放进自己衣袋，用手帕擦去克鲁利额头的涔涔汗水，印上一个充满爱意的吻：“别再偷翻我的保险柜。”


	6. 番外二

1956年10月，美国圣路易斯市

亚茨拉斐尔和克鲁利在皇冠厨房相对而坐，恶魔摆弄报纸，天使品尝甜点：“哦，克鲁利，我以为你忙着对付曼彻斯特呢。”  
“临时出差。阿斯莫德不想接跨国任务，只能派给我。”恶魔满腹牢骚，“你来这儿做什么？”  
亚茨拉斐尔兴高采烈地回答：“哈，我要拜访一个著名的产科医生，通过各种不为他所知的手段，确保他把工作重点从不孕不育转移到性高潮上来，造福全世界的omega。”  
“威廉 · 马斯特斯？”  
“别告诉我他也是你的目标！”亚茨拉斐尔大声喊，每个人都认为他会把手中的香蕉麦芽奶昔泼到桌对面红发男人脸上。  
“按照要求，我不能回答这个问题。”克鲁利脸上露出狡诈的神情：“我只能说，我被派来办理一桩简单的诱惑工作，目的是让人类可以纵情享受淫欲的快乐，激起他们对性爱的渴望和对刺激的追求。”  
两人对视一眼，都觉得是时候让协议派上用场了。

“所以，切入点是让他注意到omega在假装性高潮？”克鲁利和亚茨拉斐尔交换了各自的项目策划书，欣喜地发现双方理论依据和计划内容完全一致，只是在具体的实践步骤上出现了一些小小分歧。  
“我们计划派一个经验丰富的舞女，一边抽烟一边说脏话，魅力四射，擅长诱惑，跟他见过的名媛绅士完全不同。”  
“我们想送去一个饱经丈夫蹂躏的男学生，眼睛又大又亮、睫毛颤抖、会吟诵赞美诗的omega，伊顿公学里随处可见。”  
“除了不可言喻的慈悲，你们还有不可理喻的幽默感。”  
“纯洁脆弱的omega，才能激起人类的怜爱和重视。”  
克鲁利酸溜溜地讽刺：“但他没有色欲化身说服力强，想想吧，造假经验比全英国食品厂经理都多的舞女，和一生可能只摸过自己丈夫阴茎的学生，谁更可信？”  
亚茨拉斐尔犹豫了：“从数据样本来看，确实前者的可信度更高，但——”  
“没有但是，我的方案好，就这么定了。”  
“但你不觉得两者结合后会更……更有吸引力、更稳妥？”亚茨拉斐尔固执地说完，“比如，既是纯洁无暇的学生，又堕落成出卖肉身的舞男，自以为找到了可靠的归宿。有个词怎么说的来着，哦，反差感。”  
克鲁利若有所思：“也对，但我们上哪儿找这样的人？”  
亚茨拉斐尔伸出一根食指。

“想得美！”克鲁利猛拍桌子，所有人都以为他要把餐桌掀起来扣在对面男人头上。  
亚茨拉菲尔压低声音：“确保一次完成，同时包括你我两方的主意，事后没人能查到破绽，我们不会有后顾之忧了。”  
“为什么是我？你就不能随便找个你支持的人类组织，从他们那儿拽一个人过来吗？美国有我的人，当然也有你的人。”  
“但你曾是个天使，没人能像你一样巧妙结合了天堂与地狱的特质，集纯洁与放——开放于一身。”  
克鲁利的手越过桌子揪住亚茨拉斐尔的衣领，嘶嘶怒吼：“永远不要用纯洁这种肮脏的词汇来形容我！我是一个恶魔，我绝不纯洁，绝不！”  
亚茨拉斐尔吓得瞪大眼睛，轻轻拍了拍他的手背权作安抚：“我……我不是这个意思。”  
“而且我不会假装高潮，我从来没——”克鲁利收回手，他发现餐厅里一半人都在盯着他俩看，剩下一半都在盯着另一对白人与黑人的组合。  
“哦，是吗？从来都没假装过？”亚茨拉斐尔轻咳一声，坐得更加端正，试图像谈论圣詹姆斯公园的鸽子一样谈论恶魔的性生活，“那她，或他，或它，让你很舒服了？”  
克鲁利咬着牙，恶狠狠地盯住天使，说完了刚才被打断的话，每个词都像用九层地狱火锻造而成：“用那个器官高潮过。”  
亚茨拉斐尔捂住胸口：“老天！”

亚茨拉斐尔和克鲁利装扮成一对结婚两年仍没有孩子的AO伴侣，恶魔挽着天使的手臂，姿态柔顺，眼神风骚，腰扭得像刚倒进碗里的意大利面，他们走进马斯特斯的办公室并肩坐下。  
西装革履领带规整的医生用笔帽敲打就诊记录，闻声抬起头来，“你好，请问——哦见鬼！”  
克鲁利看着两张一模一样的面孔，默默诅咒这该死的巧合。  
在清除马斯特斯记忆后，他们只能选择另一种既有舞女又有学生的折中方法，成功将疑问的种子和探索的方向植入医生脑海里。为庆祝这次双赢，他们再度坐进皇冠厨房。  
“你真的没……没体验过？”  
“真的。”  
“别骗我，克鲁利。”  
“没骗你。”  
“不会想要吗？”  
“……不会。”  
“别骗我，不然人家就再也不跟你说话了。”  
“好吧，有时候会想。”  
“比如？”  
“现在。”


	7. Chapter 7

克鲁利的思路像环法自行车赛一样四处转悠，途径咖啡馆、水果摊，在加油站旁本该是超市的地方停了下来，耐心地给自己做心理建设：“早在你从亚茨拉斐尔脚边爬过的时候就该知道的，早在你诱惑他上床的时候就该预料到会有什么后果了，这没什么，只是比你预计的提前了几千年而已，只是他不肯跟你一起走而已。”  
他穿上《绝命毒师》同款套装，戴上手套，打开保险柜，拨动转盘。坚固结实的入墙式保险柜足以撑过三次灭绝全世界的核危机，一般人们放在这种保险柜里面的东西比一个精锐武装部队还值钱，但克鲁利只放了一只亚茨拉斐尔送的保温杯，保温杯里盛着天堂最神圣的圣水。天使的孩子顿觉宾至如归，急不可耐地伸出小手小脚，想触碰另一个父亲的圣洁气息。  
“别乱动，不然我们就一起上天堂了。”  
在他的安抚，或者说吓唬声中，孩子迅速抹除自己全部的存在感，缩在子宫深处做山羊瑜伽。与此同时，水桶、保温杯、夹具和浇花器，共同在门框上构成一个无比堕落的陷阱，将第一个走进来的利古尔罩了个结结实实。  
即使是竭尽全力互相欺骗的恶魔，也很难想象其他恶魔能堕落到这种地步。在哈斯塔眼中，用圣水杀死同事的不可饶恕程度仅次于怀上天使的孩子，但排在故意损坏办公室水管前边。于是他爆发出一阵堪比维塔斯现场演唱会的尖叫，在证明自己的肺活量相当高的同时，展示出无与伦比的高音天赋。  
但准本地主管终究算计不过地狱公爵，克鲁利的空城计被识破，他看着浇花器在眼前如米纸般融化，全身力气都用来控制自己别用手去护腹部。  
“该上路了，小蛇。”  
“喂？克鲁利，是我啊，我知道撒——”  
哈斯塔和亚茨拉斐尔的声音几乎同时响起，克鲁利望着电话答录机，目光从伤心变为振奋，最后变成常态化的狡诈。他在抓起电话的瞬间想出了个一级棒的逃脱方法，如果不是还没成功，他简直想在话筒里给亚茨拉斐尔一个地狱热吻。  
穿越二十英里缆线后，克鲁利成功将地狱公爵扣在自己的古董电话答录机里。他实体化成原来的模样，大笑着按下录音键，抓起手机放进衣袋，飞快地跑向主动打电话来求和的罗密欧，将哈斯塔的诅咒和哀求远远留在身后。

 

黑色宾利车在伦敦街道画着随性的弧线，速度快得就像地狱中所有的恶魔都在他身后追赶。从两辆红色双层巴士的夹缝中驶过时，克鲁利才后知后觉地意识到他们的孩子已经有胎动了。  
“等会儿你见到他，别被他的傻气吓到。他只是个天使，除了穿衣风格太复古，控制不住修坏掉的灯泡和自行车外，跟我们没什么区别。”克鲁利小声说，像所有陶醉在费洛蒙陷阱里的人类omega一样温柔。直到他将车停在烧得比迈克尔贝所有电影里的爆炸现场都热烈的书店旁，他还在琢磨怎么骗天使摸一下更自然。  
消防员拦住他时，他第一个念头就是把这个卡路里摄入量超标的胖子扔去救北极熊，但他控制住了自己，不然天使会不高兴的。他打了个响指，消防员原路返回到车里，而他一头钻进火焰中。  
“亚茨拉斐尔！亚茨拉斐尔，你……你这笨蛋在哪里？我找不到你！”克鲁利焦急地喊，从没像此刻一样绝望无助过，哪怕被所有人认定他和路西法沆瀣一气时也没有。火焰已经疯狂地蚕食了大半个书店，一排书架倒下来，砸在他脚边。他没注意，甚至没听到，只顾撕心裂肺地叫喊：“亚茨拉斐尔！看在上帝……看在撒旦……看在随便什么人的份上，你在哪儿？”  
一楼窗户骤然破碎，克鲁利以为是亚茨拉斐尔发出的声音，他惊喜交加地回过身望着滚滚浓烟。在他愣神的功夫，一股突如其来的水柱冲入，正打在他胸腹之间，把恶魔冲倒在地。  
克鲁利的墨镜碎了半边，一双金黄的眼睛露出来，狭窄的瞳仁竖在当中，盈满泪水。他全身湿透了，头发湿哒哒地粘在脸上，仰面倒在燃烧的地板上，喃喃念着书店主人的名字。  
“你不在了……有人杀了我的爱人！混蛋！你们都是混蛋——”泪水混着水珠流下来，他一手捂着小腹，一手捏着墨镜，在纸张燃烧的噼啪声、木材断裂的倒塌声和玻璃的破碎声中，发出凄厉的哀嚎。


	8. 完结

在天堂和地狱都表达了放他们一马的意愿后，亚茨拉斐尔和克鲁利再也不用维持地下情状态了。有时克鲁利住在亚茨拉斐尔位于苏活区的书店里，有时亚茨拉斐尔跟他回伦敦市中心的公寓，他们照常在周末去丽兹大饭店约会，坐在双人桌前碰杯、吃甜点、相视一笑，在悠扬的大提琴声中聊海豚和宇宙尽头的餐馆。

“问题是，预产期不可信。”克鲁利沮丧地说，“什么36w、38w，根本没道理——我又不是人。”

“你在以人类omega的身份孕育孩子，我们可以参考下嘛。”亚茨拉斐尔说。

“没道理，以防你忘记，我可是条蛇。”克鲁利摇晃着一根手指。

“那你生孩子的时候要变成蛇吗？”亚茨拉斐尔也伸出食指，和他指尖相碰，一如亲吻。

克鲁利皱起眉头：“希望不要，那很疼。”

“人类形态会更疼。”亚茨拉斐尔说，“他们的婴儿脑袋尺寸很大，颅骨相当坚硬，我在60年代当产科医生那会儿接生过——”

天使还没开始科普人类顺产与剖腹产的医学知识，就看见克鲁利皱起眉，从紧抿的唇中泄出一声轻呼，他不情愿地地闭上嘴巴：“好，我不说了。”

克鲁利没领会他的体贴，反手攥住他手腕，急切地说：“不，这是……那个东西，人类omega分娩前都要经历的那个——”

“宫缩？！”

“对，就是它。”

亚茨拉斐尔蹭地站起来，带翻了半杯乳脂松糕。

 

 

“去医院？”

“不，回家，回我家。”

“我来开车。”

亚茨拉斐尔迅速跑向驾驶座，克鲁利攥着他的力道骤然增大，将天使整个人抵在车门上：“想都别想！从始至终这它都是我的车，只有我能开，我绝不会让任何人染指它，即使你也不——啊——”

威胁的狠话在阵痛来袭时戛然而止，克鲁利按着小腹弯下腰，在亚茨拉斐尔的怀抱里喘息良久才找回自己的声音：“……上车。”

“可你已经开始——”

“我又不是人！”克鲁利怒吼一声，亮出獠牙威胁天使，“上车！”

亚茨拉斐尔决定不跟活了六千年头一次被十级疼痛折磨的恶魔计较，他打了个响指，宾利车前排空间扩张得比房车还宽敞，方向盘上多了一圈毛绒绒的绒套。克鲁利瞪了它一眼，绒套凭空消失。他一边蹂躏亚茨拉斐尔的手腕，一边握住方向盘，以直逼企业号的速度驶向市中心。

平时克鲁利开车的表现就足以让交通协管员给他开出全世界所有的罚单，如今更变本加厉，亚茨拉斐尔也变本加厉地紧张，他用没被攥麻痹、还能活动的那只手抓着仪表盘：“慢点，看着路！小心那个过马路的老妇人——”

“我看着呢。”克鲁利回答，这不耽误他让车子横着甩过街角，带飞了牵着贵宾犬的年轻女孩头顶的棒球帽。

“让我来吧，我刚考了驾照！”亚茨拉斐尔担忧地说。

克鲁利忍过一次阵痛，扫了一眼时速表：“为什么？你觉得我连车都不会开，就因为我现在是omega？”

“因为你看起来很痛苦。”而且你要生产了，还初步显现了荷尔蒙失调的症状。出于爱惜、共情或求生欲，亚茨拉斐尔把后半句话吞进喉咙。

克鲁利回以一声无法掩饰的痛呼，他还维持着人类男性的纤细身材，但声调、响度和持续时间暴露出产程将至的事实。现在他没心情开玩笑，没力气反驳，也没精力飙车了。

宾利车在大厦前骤然刹车，将亚茨拉斐尔拍在座位上。克鲁利松开手，改攥住皮革座椅，墨镜歪斜，金黄色的蛇瞳瞪着正引导他“呼气”、“吸气”的天使：“拿出来，把它们拿出来——”

“我……我从没给恶魔接生过，只看过几本描述恶魔生产的绘本，典藏版。”亚茨拉斐尔心虚地小声解释。

“可你看过《黑衣人》，就照着威尔史密斯在车上接生的那一段来。”

“我没看过那部电影。”

“你看过……啊——就在飞机撞上双子塔的那天！”克鲁利嘶嘶地怒吼，气势较平常明显变弱。

亚茨拉斐尔打了个响指，座椅变成小型产床，克鲁利的西装变成手术服，一直被掩饰着的腹部恢复到人类omega临产的状态，婴儿在内里踢打翻滚，迫不及待地要降生到人世间。肚皮上不断被挣动的小小手脚印出痕迹，从动作的剧烈程度来看，他们绝不会放过将父亲撕裂、破体而出的机会。毕竟继承了一半恶魔的天性，亚茨拉斐尔不能因此责怪他们，他只能深吸一口气，将为时不久的产科经验和为数不多的阅读收获在头脑里过了一遍。

在克鲁利虚弱的呻吟声中，他伸出双手，其中一只手腕被攥得太久，已经因供血不足而麻木了。他将圣光灌注于指尖，散射到克鲁利的腹内，定位到不想从正常渠道出世的小冤家，小心翼翼地捧出两个活蹦乱跳的婴儿。

天使与恶魔的混血儿总体来说还算正常，，生理性别均为男性，没有蹄子，没有尾巴，也没有犄角。除小小的翅膀在背后拍打外，其他部位与人类婴儿无异。亚茨拉斐尔激动地喊了一声，将孩子递给正仰躺着喘息的恶魔：“看，我们的孩子！”

克鲁利犹豫地接过一个，学着天使的动作抱在臂弯，松了一口气又像有些失望：“不是蛇。”

“不是蛇。”亚茨拉斐尔俯身亲上他汗水涔涔的额头：“他们真好看，真像你。”

“等长大再说像谁的事。”克鲁利修理好自己和宾利车，扶正墨镜，“你想好名字了吗？”

亚茨拉斐尔早从人类alpha身上获得了很多负面经验，因此他温柔地看着他：“你来决定。”

“但丁和维吉尔。”

“很适合他们。”

克鲁利垂下头，摇晃着怀里的孩子：“现在我们怎么办？我是说，毕竟有了两个孩子，如果你想带走一个——”

“不，我不会这么做的！”亚茨拉斐尔一脸震惊，他让克鲁利抬起头来看着自己，“我们要在一起生活，我们四个一起。”

克鲁利从天使眼中读出了真诚和坚定，喜悦藏进墨镜后，却从嘴里悄悄溜出来：“那么我不介意把公寓搬到一家旧书店旁边。”

“我也不介意搬到书店隔壁去住。”

天使和恶魔各抱着一个婴儿，相视而笑，规划着并不遥远的和很遥远的人生。无论人间、天堂还是地狱，都会将这一时刻命名为“永恒”。

THE END


End file.
